


Whaaaa

by FlameFox345



Series: The Series Of Shame [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "I love you", Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, D/s undertones, Floor Sex, Gay Sex, Hamilpuns, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Mariza, Orgasm denial/delay, Rimming, Slight Bondage, Teasing, Wall Sex, first I love you, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FlameFox wrote all the smut. I wrote everything else. Like damn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whaaaa

Fucking Hamilton. Maybe Thomas wants to fuck Laurens! Okay, no he doesn't, he likes Madison but whatever. Getting kicked out of the party sucks. Even though technically the party just ended but whatever. The limo is crowded to the drunken Thomas, and he really wants James. Like, right now. He leans over in his seat to whisper in his ear.

"James. Don't ignore me please. I'm so horny, baby. I want you. I want you now." Thomas runs his hands over Madison's sides. He ignored his pleas and touches, but never the less Thomas certainly noticed that his body was reacting quite well. His drunken mind took this as sign to continue despite his boyfriend's feigned indifference. He smiled and lowered his voice so that he had to lean even further forward. Now, James could feel his hot breath against his ear.

"Baby, you look so bothered right now. Tell me what you're thinking." James crossed his legs. "Tell me what you want to do to me... No? I'll tell you. I want you to tie me up. Make me beg for mercy under your fingers. I want you to fuck me baby. Hard and fast and torture me." When Madison didn't react in the slightest, Jefferson got discouraged. He leaned back into his original position and looked around the car for a moment. Eliza was on Maria's lap. Nice. Mulligan was holding hands with Peggy. Cute. Angelica was just staring out the window. Sad. He turned his attention back to James, who was looking at the floor still. Thomas moved to sit within an inch of his boyfriend.

"James. If you don't look at me, I will make you. Still not moving? Fine." He pressed his lips to the flushed collarbone of his boyfriend. James still didn't move. Thomas moved up to his neck and felt his heartbeat against his lips. He was excited, and Jefferson could feel it. This was what he decided was needed. He needed his boyfriend to pay attention to him. Jefferson wrapped his arms around Madison and smiled into his skin. This was good.

Then the car stopped, and Thomas was forced to remove his lips from James to see what was happening. Maria and Eliza got out of the car. Holy shit, they're gonna bang. Thomas thought about his first time with James, they were in the office when he burst through the door and sat on Madison's lap. It was so late everyone else had gone home. Everyone except for Hamilton. Fucking Hamilton. Thomas brought himself back to the present and decided on just staring at James for a while. He studied his Oak colored skin. He looked at his close-cropped hair and smiled. He remembered when it was long, and he would grab it and pull. Sometimes he wondered if that's why James cut it.

The car pulled up to the apartment building that Thomas lived in and he smiled. James wouldn't want to ignore him once they left the car. The door shut behind them, and boy, was Thomas right. The moment the click sounded, James was on him. He smashed their lips together and starting grabbing at his ass, his face, anywhere he could get his hands on. It was hot, and he means like really hot.

It was a difficult walk, but eventually, the two made their way to the door of Thomas' apartment, and said man dug into his pockets for the keys. All the while, James was latched to his neck, licking, sucking, and Thomas couldn't help the desperate moan escape his lips. But he also didn't want his neighbors to come barging outside to find this little scene going on, so he fumbled go slid the key into the lock.

As soon as the door was slightly open, James pushed him through, and faster than Thomas could gasp, he was snagged by James' arm and slammed against the now closed door. Everything was spinning, and suddenly Thomas slightly regretted his teasing.

"You're a little tease, Thomas. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" James growled into his ear before diving back to his neck. When Thomas didn't answer, James sunk his teeth into the juncture where his shoulder met his throat, and Thomas' yelp was enough to spur James in farther. "Answer me, Thomas." James hissed into his neck, lapping at the teeth marks that were quickly darkening into a bruise.

Thomas whimpered at the sensations, throwing his head back to have it bang loudly against the door. "James, I don't-" He tried to mutter, but then his lips were occupied and James was everywhere.

The kiss was furious, unlike the normal ones James would slip to Thomas whenever they were together and couldn't risk anyone finding out. It was passionate, hard, and angry. Thomas couldn't get enough. He leaned into the kiss, momentarily forgetting that he was still pinned to the wall by his wrists. James growled, his knee hooking up to part Thomas' legs and keep him pressed against the door.

Thomas huffed, annoyed. He was bossy and demanding, even in times like this. "James. Please." He muttered, trying to grind down on James' thigh between his legs, but his wrists were held firmly, and he couldn't move his hips without somehow moving the rest of his body. James' only response was a grunt, and his thigh snapped up, creating a shape pang of friction that sent Thomas keening. Just as quickly as it was there, it was away, and Thomas was on the verge of begging.

"The entire car ride, the entire fucking ride, in front of all of our friends. Couldn't you have waited? Or are you that desperate." He groaned, and Thomas didn't know whether to be a little brat, or actually confess to it. He already knew his answer, and for a second, Thomas wondered why he even had to think.

"Oh, you know you liked it." Thomas breathed, voice strained and breathy. James raised his head to look him the eye, and Thomas could barely hold back the gasp from his boyfriends appearance.

James' eyes were dark, so dark that they were almost black in the lighting. His pupils were wide, five sizes too big. His lips were curled into a snarl, but there was also that little sliver of hidden fondness behind the fury in his eyes. That was what made Thomas keep going.

"You're probably hard, aren't you?" Thomas whispered, and the grips in his wrists tightened. "Come on, you know you loved it." James huffed, eyes flashing up and down the length of his body for just a moment. The muscles under Thomas' shirt rippled, and James lowered one of his hands to run across the skin under his shirt. With one of his hands free, Thomas slowly slid his hand down James' body to stop at his pants, which were tented with clear arousal.

James still looked occupied, so Thomas giggled under his breath, rubbing at James' erection through the cloth.

Almost immediately, James' attention was back on him, eyes dark, pupils blown wide. His hand grabbed Thomas' wrist so fast that Thomas gasped, and he was pulled off the door. Thomas stumbled into James, trying to find his balance until he was shoved to the floor, knees hitting the wood. As soon as his vision cleared, James' hand was in his hair, tight and unrelenting.

His head was yanked back, forcing him to stare up into James' eyes. James was smiling, but it was evil, a sneer that had Thomas gulping. With his other hand, James reached down to unzip his pants, and as Thomas realized what was happening, a desperate whine escaped his throat, and he took in a deep breath. As soon as his pants were unzipped, Thomas dove in, knowing that he would be yanked back by the hand in his hair. As soon as his lips made contact with the cloth of his underwear, there was a tug at his hair and he was pulled back, breathing deeply and eyes locked with the bulge in James' underwear.

"Well aren't you desperate?" James hummed, massaging his scalp lightly. Thomas' mouth was open before he allowed it too, spewing out begs and pleas.

"James, please, I'm sorry, please." He whimpered, trying his best to lean forward. James chuckled, and then suddenly, Thomas was thrown off his knees, back hitting the wooden floor.

The wind was knocked out of him, and then James was on him, lips latched onto his neck, and hand down his pants to palm him through his underwear. Thomas gasped, head thrown back, hair around him like a halo. One of Thomas' hands flew up to grab at James' forearm, holding on for dear life as James pulled his cock free from his clothing.

The first stroke was like Thomas had been atop of a building, and suddenly he thrown back down to the ground. James' lips were whispering sins into his neck, and his hand was pumping fast, and Thomas was arching his back away from the cold wood floor, his chest making contact with James'.

Pleasure coursed through him in waves each time James' hand rolled over his head, and his breathy moans slowly heightened into desperate whimpers. "J-Ames!" He whined, nails digging into James' arm.

James chuckled into his ear, teeth biting down onto his earlobe, and the heat in Thomas' stomach threatened to overflow. "James, I'm..." And then the hand was gone. Thomas bucked, searching for friction and any kind of touch, but James was gone. Thomas opened his eyes just slightly, and stared at James, who was currently towering over him, watching him reach for the edge, and reluctantly slip away from it.

"James..." Thomas whispered, and one of his hands slid down his own body to dip into his pants when James wrenched his hand away so fast it almost gave Thomas whiplash.

"No, Thomas, you were a brat, you get to pay the price." James growled into his neck, and Thomas' wrists were suddenly pressed to the floor by one of James' hands. The other ran up his body to cover his mouth.

"Are you okay now?" James asked, bringing his hand away from his mouth. Thomas nodded, whine itching to make itself known. James seemed to smile at tense response, dipping his head down to trace kisses and bites from his jaw line to his collar bone. The hand holding his wrists fell, trailing down his body to slip back into his pants.

Thomas' breath hitched, but he kept his body down, taking wave after wave of heat that rolled over his form from the touch of James against him. "James, please..." He barely whispered, hoping the noise made it to James' ears, where he sucking into his collar. James smiled onto his skin, and then his pants were being yanked down. Thomas lifted his hips obediently, letting James' mouth trace the line of his body to his thighs.

At the touch of James' mouth to the inside of his thigh, he knew what to do. Thomas shakily lifted himself up, turning over, and pushing up on weak hands and knees. James hummed with appreciation behind him, and Thomas at the feeling of his hands rubbing over his ass.

His hands spread his cheeks apart before there was suddenly deep, wet heat slipping in between his cheeks. Thomas yelped at the feeling, his arms failing him and sending the top of his body to the floor. The wood was cold under his body, a deep contrast to the waves of heat that rolled over and off of him.

Before Thomas could process anything else, James hummed into his entrance, tongue slipping between the ring of muscle, and the whine Thomas let out hitched quickly into an embarrassing moan. One of James' hands slipped under him, searching for his cock before he began to slowly, sickeningly slowly, began to pump him.

Thomas was a mess, sweat beading on his forehead and neck, trying to speak but only let out whimpers and pleas and moans. It was too much, and Thomas begged for release.

"James, please let me cum, please, I'm sorry, please let me cum, I'll do anything!" He squealed, head buried in the floor as best as he could. James hummed into his asshole again, sending Thomas sobbing.

James pulled back, his mouth leaving his entrance, and his hand pumping away at Thomas' cock. "Hmm? Should I?" James questioned, more to himself than Thomas.

Thomas beat the floor with his fists, "James, please!" He screamed, and James chuckled, but complied.

He pulled his hand away, ignoring Thomas'. Thomas could the ruffle of clothing behind him, and he huffed into the floor. There wasn't any more sound, until a finger swirled around his entrance, and it sent Thomas reeling. "God, you are so wet. How long were you thinking about this?" James mumbled above him, and Thomas growled.

"Why don't you fucking guess, you tease. Hurry up, and fuck me." Thomas snarled, and James rolled his eyes.

"So bossy," James said, but then he was sliding into him, and the friction was glorious, and he felt so full. James grunted behind him, leaning down to where his breath washed over the back of Thomas' neck.

"Fuck..." He muttered, and Thomas whined pushing back to grind against James. Said man hissed, but pulled back, and it felt like his organs were being sucked out, but then when James pushed back in, Thomas nearly shouted. James groaned, and his teeth latched onto Thomas' shoulder, thrusting onto him at a steady, slow, and excruciating pace.

"James, please, faster." Thomas whined, clawing at the floor.

James took in a deep breath against his shoulder, and then snapped his hips back I n, and this time, Thomas screamed. "Fuck!" And then James' hand trailed under him, rocking him off in time with his thrusts.

The heat started pooling in his stomach again, and Thomas began pushing his hips back to meet James' thrusts.

And then James hit something inside him that had stars shining behind his eyelids. Thomas could barely get out a warning before he screamed, and his body lurched forward. His nails dug into the wood of the floor, and his cum painted the floor. James growled, and bit into his neck, until Thomas felt ribbons fill him.

Thomas moaned as the after shocks washed over him, until his knees gave out, and he collapsed to the floor, James leaning over top of him, trailing light kisses down his spine.

"We need to go to bed, Thomas."

"Why the fuck do we need to do that?"

"Because you're cold come on." James stood and pulled Thomas up as well. He was stumbling and wincing from the dull pain in his ass. James grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off before using it to clean up the mess on the floor. The pair walked into the bedroom. Well, James walked. Thomas just hung on his boyfriend. They got under the covers and closes their eyes. Just as Thomas was drifting off to sleep, James grabbed his face to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Thomas." His eyes snapped open and he gasped,

"Whaaaa?"


End file.
